Sleepover
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Team Sellon goes to Shun's house to escape the weather for the night. Shun x Sellon.


Sleepover

A Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Fanfic

**Sayuri Lapis: Please enjoy this sweet Shun x Sellon Hentai. I do not own Bakugan. **

It was a rainy day in Bayview and Shun Kazami was inside his dojo. For the past 2 hours, he had been doing ninja training in his dojo. He looked outside his window and saw the rain run and trickle down the window.

"We've have been having bad weather lately." Shun's Bakugan, Ventus Taylean commented. Shun nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I just can't believe it." He muttered. The raven haired man then took off his shirt and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Man, am I so tired." He muttered.

Ventus Taylean hopped onto his bare shoulder. "Yes, I could visibly see that you were ever since Dan Kuso left and you took over. Why don't you relax?" The bakugan suggested.

Shun shook his head, "No, there is so much work needed to do tomorrow that there is no time for relaxation." The ventus brawler then heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be at this time? The weather's pretty awful." Shun muttered.

"Go open the door and see who it is." Taylean told him.

The ninja first put on his shirt, stood up and opened the door. He gasped when he saw Team Sellon and their bakugan standing right in front of him drenched and shivering. "Sellon, Soon, Chris? What are you doing here?" Shun asked. "W-we don't have a place t-to s-stay." Chris shook. Sellon nodded in agreement.

"Can we stay here?" Soon asked, Shun stood there for a moment. He really did not like unexpected guests staying overnight at his house at the last minute. Especially if the guests were females like those, but if he left them outside shivering and starving, they would get sick and he would feel so guilty.

"Fine, but just for one night." he finally answered. Sellon, Soon, and Chris beamed. "Thank you Shun." Soon thanked the ventus brawler. Shun did not respond and he looked at their clothes. The girls were so wet that their nipples shown right through their clothes and their hair were soaked.

"Your clothes are wet. Let me get you something dry." The ventus brawler dashed upstairs and came back with a load of dry clothes for them to wear. Soon giggled nervously, "Why are you giggling?" Shun asked. "It's nothing." The brown haired girl answered him.

Chris then started to undress in front of Shun. "Go undress in the guest room over there." Shun pointed to the room right in front of them. The 3 females nodded and walked into the room and closed the door. Shun sighed, "Shun, it doesn't seem like you want the girls staying over." Taylean noted.

"This is my house; I don't like female guests staying in here." The black haired man muttered. "Well, why did you let them in then?" the ventus bakugan asked. Shun took his shirt off again. "I would feel so guilty leaving them outside in the rain." He answered.

In the room, Sellon, Soon, and Chris were gossiping and giggling as usual. "So Soon, how's your relationship with Robin?" Chris asked. "I am glad you asked that. It's going well. What about yours with Noah?" Soon asked back, "Noah asked me if I could marry him." Chris said in a low voice.

"Oohh…Did Noah give you a wedding ring?" Soon asked, Chris nodded and put her hand in front of the haos brawler to show her.

Sellon looked at her teammates with envy. She wished she had a boyfriend too but she did have a certain crush on a ventus brawler. "Sellon, don't you think this is the perfect time to confess?" Soon asked.

"Huh?" Sellon asked. "I said don't you think this is the perfect time to confess." Soon told her. "Oh, maybe, I am not so sure yet." The neathian said.

"But we're sleeping over for a night here! This may be the only chance you get to tell Shun how you feel about him!" Chris exclaimed. Soon nodded in agreement.

"There's no way that I can tell Shun my romantic feelings about him!" Sellon blushed.

"Come on, you can do it! Sneak into bed with Shun and talk to him! It's that simple!" The blond subterra brawler told her.

"Ok…" Sellon paused, feeling nervous.

Shun was in his room, completely naked. "Shun, go downstairs to make sure the girls are sleeping." Taylean told him.

"Fine." He grumbled and put his pants on. As soon as he left the room, Taylean was about to close up until he saw a hand coming out from under the bed.

"Who's there?" He asked. "It's me." Sellon crawled out from under the bed.

"Why are you in here?" The ventus bakugan asked. "I need to talk to Shun about something." The black haired neathian answered him. "I suggest you get out of here because Shun gets mad whenever anyone goes into his room."

Sellon looked scared. "Please don't tell him." She begged. Before Taylean could talk though, they could hear Shun coming upstairs. "Hide!" The bakugan snapped. Sellon dove under the covers.

Shun opened the door and came in. "Well, Soon and Chris are sleeping, but Sellon is not in the room." He said. "Oh." Taylean muttered and closed up, getting ready to go to sleep. Shun took his pants off and lied on the bed until he felt something big and bumpy. "Who's in here?" He asked.

He took the covers off and gasped. Sellon froze. _I'm caught. _She thought nervously. "Why are you in here?" The ninja growled. "I-I-I…" She stuttered, tears coming out of her eyes. Shun then stopped frowning and sat next to the black haired woman.

"Just take a deep breath and tell me why you are in my room." He said. Sellon took a deep breath, "I want to talk to you about something." She told him. "What is it?" The raven haired man asked.

Sellon stopped; she didn't know what to say so she stood up. When she did that, her white dress twirled. "Shun, I know I have done many bad things to you, but can you forgive me?" She asked. "Um…Why are you asking me that?" Shun stood up with her.

"Shun, you remind me of one of those knights in the romance books I read. You are so brave and courageous, yet you have a frightening appearance." She told him. Shun was silent. "And the reason why I asked you to be on my team is because I wanted to see you brawl with us. Why did you reject that?" Sellon asked.

"I rejected your invitation because you just wanted me on the team to become number 1 so you can take Drago and use him for you and your team's selfish purposes." Shun answered her.

"Well, I don't want Drago's powers anymore. I separated from Mag Mel." Sellon said. Shun's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked. The neathian nodded.

"I just think he is selfish and arrogant." She told the ventus ninja and looked into his eyes with love.

"I want to ask you again to join our team. Not because of Drago's powers, because…" She blushed, her body tensing up. "Because of what?" Shun asked. There was an awkward silence between them for a moment.

The neathian ventus brawler pushed Shun down and got on top of him. "What are you doing?" The masculine ninja asked. The neathian then placed her lips on Shun's and kissed him softly.

She cupped his cheeks and kissed him harder. When she was done, she looked at Shun's topaz eyes. "Because I love you." She whispered. Shun was speechless, "Really?" he asked.

Sellon nodded and looked at Shun's naked body. "I didn't notice you were naked the whole time." She murmured. The ninja smiled and then pushed the neathian down.

"I guess your answer is now my answer." He muttered calmly. Sellon blushed and started to cry. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because it makes me happy that I confessed my feelings to you and you returned them to me." She whispered and continued to sob.

Shun kissed Sellons' tears away and started to undress her and let go of her long ponytail. Soon both of them were naked. "You look beautiful." Shun breathed on Sellon's body, making her shiver.

They both kissed each other softly until it blossomed into a make out session. Shun then went to her neck. He bit and sucked lightly on the pale skin.

Sellon moaned in response to the pleasure she received. The ninja then arrived to her large breasts and buried his head into them. He sucked and caressed them as she was moaning.

Shun then went down to her hips and stoked them lightly with his fingers. "That tickles." Sellon giggled lightly. The ninja chuckled and then went down to her female spot.

"P-Please don't stop." The black haired neathian begged. "I won't stop yet." Shun assured her. He slipped his fingers into her orifice probing around.

The neathian gasped and moaned as his fingers explored her insides. When Shun felt that it was enough, he withdrew them out of her, seeing that his fingers were covered in her cum. "Not bad." He murmured as he licked his fingers.

Sellon blushed and sat up. "It's my turn now." She hissed. She pushed him down on the bed and gave him a rough kiss. Her breasts pressed against his chest, making Shun's member grow tight. The black haired woman looked down at his member and chuckled lightly.

She sucked on his member until he gave in and released his seed. She also flicked her tongue lightly against his chest, making the ninja shiver.

When she was done, they both sat up. "Are you sure you want to do it?" Shun asked.

Sellon nodded. "Yeah." she then lied down on the bed. Shun then got on top of her and took a very deep breath. He then guided his member into her orifice, making himself gasp. Sellon's eyes widened and she started to cry.

"It hurts. It hurts." She sobbed.

"It's alright. It's usually like that for everyone's first time." The ventus male brawler told her. He felt so bad for his lover on the bottom but his member was enjoying the pleasure inside of her a lot.

"Shun, I feel like I am going to scream." She squeaked. "It's fine to scream." Shun told her. Soon, both of them reached their climax and yelled each other's names.

"Wanna go again?" Shun asked Sellon.

"Sure." Sellon answered.

They both went through multiple rounds of intimacy until the after the final round. Shun was so exhausted so he looked at his lover for one last time until he went to sleep.

"I love you." The ventus ninja whispered and gave her a kiss. He then went to sleep along with Sellon.

THE END.


End file.
